This section is intended to provide a background or context to the disclosed embodiments. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal, or user equipment (UE), communicates with one or more base stations through transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the user equipment, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the user equipment to the base stations. This communication link can be established through a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-single-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
In LTE systems, uplink transmissions include Reference Signals (RS) that are used for data demodulation (DM). The symbols associated with the uplink transmission of DM RS are time multiplexed with the data symbols within each LTE slot. While the transmission of DM RS is needed to enable channel estimation and demodulation of the uplink information, it constitutes an “overhead” that diminishes the system's capacity for carrying the actual data symbols.